Life event triggers and other factors contributing to adverse psychological states can result in a combination of symptoms that interfere with a person's ability to work, sleep, study, eat, and enjoy once-pleasurable activities. Changes in psychological state for a person can be triggered by or attributed to one or many factors, including relationship factors in one's personal life, changes in one's physical health, changes in one's diet, and changes in one's substance use. For some individuals diagnosed with a disorder or a condition, access to therapy, upon experiencing an adverse psychological state, can be as simple as making an appointment with a therapist or calling a friend, given familiarity with procedures for seeking help to improve one's state. However, for individuals experiencing a rare adverse state (e.g., due to loss of a loved one), undiagnosed individuals, and even some diagnosed individuals, seeking therapeutic measures that would improve psychological state can be an uncomfortable process, due to unfamiliarity with procedures for seeking help, social barriers to seeking help, difficulties in sharing sensitive information with a known entity, cost, limited availability of help (e.g., in the form of therapists), and other factors. In one example, a person who has experienced a breakup may feel some aversion to reaching out to friends or loved ones for help, thus prolonging the adverse state induced by the breakup.
Unfortunately, current standards of detection and treatment of adverse states in a wider population of individuals are extremely limited, which cause adverse states to linger and remain untreated. For instance, after an incident (e.g., a suicide, a violent incident, a death) has occurred within a school setting, hotlines are typically made available to individuals affected by the incident. However, adoption of such hotlines by affected individuals is typically low due to one or more of the factors described above. Furthermore, changes in an individual's state can often go undetected by the individual's peers, due to behaviors by the individual that hide the true state of the individual. Furthermore, methods of supporting individuals, reaching out to individuals suffering from an adverse mental condition, and/or triaging individuals in terms of escalating them to a point of clinical or therapeutic intervention are deficient. In addition to these deficiencies, further limitations in detection, treatment, and/or monitoring of progress post-treatment prevent adequate care of individuals whose psychological states could be improved by therapy.
As such, there is a need in the field of psychological health for a new and useful method for providing therapy to an individual. This invention creates such a new and useful method for providing therapy to an individual.